Kirby (Smash Gameplay Mechanics Edition)
Summary His first video game appearance was in 1992 for the Game Boy Color. Ever since then, he has been a worldwide phenomenon, earning him a spot on the roster in Smash Bros for the Nintendo 64 in 1999, and has remained one of the founding veterans for Smash ever since. His main gimmick involves devouring the opponent whole and copying their Neutral Special, which has gained him a memetic reputation of a serial killer who pulls the innocent into the bottomless black hole that is his stomach. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 7-C', '''4-B' via Final Smash Name: '''Kirby '''Origin: '''Super Smash Bros. '''Gender: '''Male, N/A as a CPU '''Age: '''N/A '''Classification: '''CPU, Smash character, Fighting game character '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Selective Intangibility via Rolling and Sidestepping (Becomes intangible for a split second when rolling or sidestepping, even towards astral beings like Zelda's phantoms or attacks that assault the mind like Mewtwo's Confusion, but cannot attack in this state and can only move in short bursts), Durability Augmentation via Shielding and/or Down-B, Sextuple-Jumping/Pseudo-Flight, Spatial Manipulation and Ability Mimicry via Neutral B (Can contain opponents bigger than him inside his stomach without significantly increasing in size), Fire Manipulation via Dash Attack (In Melee), Ice Manipulation via custom moves (Possesses ice breath), Explosion Manipulation via Side-B (Charging the hammer can cause it to hit with an explosion) '''Attack Potency: '''At least Town Level (Moving at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds with his Down-B weighs 100 tons would generate this much kinetic energy, possesses a variety of other ), '''Solar System Level via Final Smash (Should scale to Palutena's Final Smash, which creates a black hole) Speed: Superhuman,' Massively Hypersonic+ '''in short bursts with' FTL+ Reactions (Can react to the warpstar, Wii-Fit Trainer's Sun Salutation, and the final smashes from the likes of Link and Zelda, can roll out of the way before Pikachu's thunder travels the full distance from the cloud to the ground) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 50 (Can grab and throw Bowser around, even when he uses the mega mushroom, can also do the same while carrying him in his stomach) Striking Strength: Class TJ ' '''Durability: Town Level '(Can take hits from opponents similar to him in power) '''Stamina: '''Infinite (Regardless of the established time limit or the duration of the fight, the CPUs will not tire out until they are defeated) '''Range: '''Melee '''Standard Equipment: '''Hammers, Swords, Ultra Sword (Final Smash) '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high, daily life involves constant battles of wits with other CPUs '''Weaknesses: '''Will get stunned if they use their shield too much, AI can sometimes be exploited '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Neutral Special: * Inhale '- Kirby sucks up the opponent and traps them in his stomach. In this state, Kirby is much slower, and he can either carry the opponent around in his stomach, or choose to swallow them and copy their powers. Kirby can also steal the copy ability from another Kirby this way, assuming the other Kirby has already swallowed and copied somebody else. * '''Ice Breath '- Instead of inhaling, Kirby lets out a cloud of icy wind that freezes opponents solid upon making contact with it. * 'Jumping Inhale '- Same as his regular inhale, only Kirby leaps forward while inhaling. '''Side Special: * Hammer Flip - Similar to Dedede's Down B, Kirby wields a hammer that he can use to bash opponents. He can charge the attack to gradually increase its power, but he'll start to take recoil damage if he charges too long. * Hammer Bash - Essentially the Brawl version of Kirby's Side B. It is a faster attack that cannot be charged. * Giant Hammer - Same as Hammer Flip, only the hammer is much larger and much slower. Up Special: * Final Cutter '- Kirby leaps up into the air with his cutter, performing an uppercut with it, followed by slamming all the way back down to the ground at high speed, creating a shockwave upon landing. * '''Upper Cutter '- Same as above, only Kirby doesn't slam back down, and the power of the uppercut is significantly higher. * 'Wave Cutter '- Not as much height is covered in the initial jump, but landing causes rocks to fly toward the opponent. '''Down Special: * Stone - Kirby transforms his body into a 100 ton weight. If performed into the air, Kirby will fall down rapidly and crush anybody below them. * Grounding Stone - Same as above, only it takes more time for Kirby to transform, but takes less time to transform back, and grounded opponents will be buried in the ground from the sheer weight of the attack. * Meteor Stone - Same as Stone, but it takes much longer for Kirby to transform back, and the opponent will be sent flying downward if they are hit in mid-air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Spatial Users Category:Mimic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Kirby